Who is my dad?
by JadedBat
Summary: She has her father's eyes, her father's brains, his attitude and yet her mother's love, her mother's hair, her mother's figure, and she is in the leaf village looking for info on her father? What will she find? Who is her father? Who is her mother? Who is she?
1. Prolongue

It had been nearly 16 years since the end of the last ninja war, where all the ninja had banded together to defeat a great evil. Things were mostly peaceful in the village of Konohagakure, Naruto was the Hokage at last. The village had one big problem at the beginning and that was explained to Naruto that most people don't like to eat Ramen every day, unlike him. However there is a new threat coming into the village that's going to cause a stir in this nearly peaceful ninja village.

She walked quietly a sword at her hip, her ears and tall hidden, since the war most people have refused the help of the demon ninjas, she was here to find her father's family and find her human side. She had been raise nearly 15 years as a demon she wanted to see if she even had a human side. Her long light blond hair was pulled back she wore her priestess kimono; she wore shades to cover her eyes. Most people took her as a traveler, and stayed away because of the aura she put up.

She asked for directions to the Hokage Offices, a young man wearing Black and Blue, pointed her to the offices, she smiled learning recently to keep her fangs hidden.

Entering the offices, she waited soon Hokage Naruto could see her, she entered the brightly Orange and black office and nearly winch, didn't the Hokage have a taste in good color.

"How can I help a young traveler like you?" he asked

"Recently mother died, and I never knew my father, she said he died in the 4th great ninja war shortly after she conceived. I recently found out my father was a ninja from this village. I see that you have been around for a while and was hoping you could give me some info on my family." She said

"Lets start with your name first and your mother's name and if you know your father's name that would be helpful" Naruto said

"Oh sorry, its just I'm finally here, I'm Haruki, most people call me Haru though" She said "My mother wasn't a ninja she was a priestess in the last ninja war, her name was Maiko. As for my father she never said his name. She said I have his eyes though if that's any help." Haru said

"I don't see how a pair of eyes can help me identify your father but let's see them." Naruto said

"Don't laugh" She said "They are strange"

"Trust me I've see weird stuff in my time, so show me" Naruto replied

Taking off her shades Naruto couldn't help but gasp, he recognize the eyes instantly, he couldn't believe who her father was. If this pan's out he knew a family that would be happy or he hoped they would.

"Well I know who those eyes belong to but until I get a my head nurse to do an DNA test I can't say for sure how you are related to this family so I'm not giving you a name. Keep your sunglasses on and I will allow you to stay in my village as my personal guest until we get this figured out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Haruki was both happy and sad, she was happy she was in the right village, sad because the hokage was keeping the info from her. She looked in the mirror and wiped away a slight tear, opening the bell at her neck she saw the picture of her mother and her when she was five playing. She smiled, even though her mother was a busy priestess she always made time for her little girl. She always said she no longer had the man she fell in love with, so she had the second best thing, his child. She pulled a few scrolls from her pocket and pulled out a change of clothes from one of the scrolls, she noticed a privet bath off the side of the room. She would make use of it before walking around the village. She would follow the Hokage's rules, and not remove her sunglasses. She had just climbed in to the shower when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Groaning, she called "Just a minute" as she wrapped a towel around her torso.

Opening the door, hand holding the towel other hand on her blade she noticed it was the teen who directed her to the Hokage offices earlier. "Oh sorry" He said blushing

"Can I help you with something?" She questioned

"Yea Dad, wanted me to show you around today and make sure you follow his rules about the shades." The kid said

"Dad?" She asked

"The Hokage. He's my dad" The Blue eyed and brown hair teen said "My name is Tenshi"

"Haru" She Replied "Can you give me like 20 minutes, I had just started my shower?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting down stairs" He said trying to look anywhere but at her

"Thanks" She said as she closed the door

About a half hour later she walked down the steps, her clean kimono shining with reds and gold, her sword strapped to her back, her black leggings peeping through the slit of her kimono.

"Wow" Tenshi said as he glanced up and saw her

She smiled as she said "Thanks"

"Dad told me about your eyes, so yea I know who you might be related to. But I can't do anything. So when we're alone if you want to remove your sunglasses you can" He said

"Thanks. But there is nothing you can tell me about my family?" she asked

"I can tell you things just no name and nothing that would stand out." He said "You're like 15?"

"Yea" She said

"See I'm a year younger then you." Tenshi said "You a ninja?"

"Nope, I was a Priestess" she replied

"I thought Priestess don't use weapons" He said

"Priestess in my home are taught close combat skills. I learned with a sword" She replied

"Ah, I'm a Chuunin." He said

"Ah" She said "My mother was high priestess, I was next in line for her spot. So I was learning different weapons to battle on. In my home its up to the woman to protect the land and the people, so we are the fighters."

"Where are you from? I've never heard that." Tenshi said "You hungry I know a great place for Ramen. Dad takes me all the time"

"I'm not a big fan of ramen, sorry" She replied "As to where I'm from I'm from Far west of Wind Country"

"Wow and you walked all the way here? How long did it take?" He asked

"Two months traveling by night to keep out of the heat" She said

"Wow" Tenshi replied

"So Tell me about my family" She asked

"Can't" Tenshi said


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

At dinner that night Haruki was allowed to remove her glasses again. Hokage Naruto looked her over, and she slowly ate her meat, greatful for a night she didn't have to hunt. Tenshi was still trying to ask her questions, when Naruto put a stop to it. There was a pink hair guest, She smiled at Haruki, and asked if after dinner Haruki was doing anything, which Haruki replied nope.

"Good, we can do your blood test and check for birth defects." The pink haired woman said

"Birth defects?" Haruki asked

"Yes you might have a birth defect this is the first time I've ever heard of the two races mixing and producing a humanoid child." Sakura said

"It's not the first time, there were others, they left the temple when my mother died." Haruki said

"Do you know who their parents are?" Sakura asked "I want to examine them too. "

"Sakura calm down, I doubt she is going to go anywhere" Naruto said

"I'm sorry, its just she could be Neji's" Naruto covered Sakura's mouth but the first name had slipped

"Neji? Neji Who?" Haruki asked "Hokage please tell me"

"Sakura has no right to say anything and I told you I cant not until the blood work is done" Naruto said

"Then lets do it now? What are we waiting for?" Haru asked

"Haruki calm down." Tenshi said

"You don't know what it's like growing up not knowing who your father is." She whimpered

"Your right he doesn't But I do know" Naruto said "Its not easy, everyone feared me for the monster in me, now they love me."

"The Demon fox" Haru said

"How did you know? It's a secret in the ninja villages" Naruto asked

"A fox can tell another fox a mile away" She replied

"Fox demon" Naruto replied looking at her

"Bingo" She said "But Please can we do the test"

"Its not that easy, most of our records were destroyed when Pein attacked the village, we have to get blood from his cousin, and its not a good idea to get blood from a dying woman." Naruto said

"She's dying?" Haruki asked

"Yes Haru, there is nothing anyone can do, I'm the best medical ninja my teacher ever taught but even I have no clue what to do." Sakura said

"Can I see her, Demons have some healing skills, no matter how much a human trains they can't develop this." Haruki said

"You Swear not to bug her about blood, being her relative or anything until Sakura says its ok?" Naruto questions

"I swear on my tail may it stay long and fluffy" She replied

"Fine after dinner you will go see Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto said

"Ok" Haruki said

"And Haruki I hope this works out" Tenshi said


End file.
